Spring Break
by blackhairedfreaks
Summary: This is my first ikarishipping story. It's also my first multi-chaptered story. Dawn runs into Paul during Spring Break. Dawn X Paul Hikari X Shinji I'm thinking of not continuing this story...what do YOU think?
1. Girlfriend

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. Woohoo, this is my first multi-chaptered story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the idea of the story and the OCs. Wait, what does OC even mean? **

**Emphasizing is ****underlined****. Flashbacks are ****Bold****. Thoughts are in **_**italics**_**.**

**First chapter: Girlfriend  
**

**_**

One spring day, the sun was shining bright, birds chirping, and… kids shouting. What did you expect; it was the first day of Spring Break for goodness sake! (Back to the story) Everyone and everything was happy, well all except for one soul…Paul Linrick (**A/N: I couldn't think of a last name!) **

He woke up to his brother, Reji, yelling at him to get his "butt out of bed" and start the day. Paul threw his pillow at his bedroom door and successfully closed it. He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, cursing under his breath.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

After Paul had brushed and showered, he got out of the bathroom. He put on dark blue jeans and a black sweat shirt, **(A/N: I'm not good with clothes) **and went downstairs.

In the middle of eating his breakfast, the doorbell rang. "Can you get that for me?" Reji shouted from upstairs.

"Fine," Paul grumbled as he got up from his seat. He opened the door to find Reji's girlfriend, and former gym leader, Maylene.

"Hey, Paul!" she said, ruffling his hair as if he was a little kid. "Where is your brother?" she asked him nicely, taking away her hand.

"I'm right he-re!" Reji said in sing-song voice, descending down the stairs. Reji took Maylene's hand and kissed it. She giggled and turned toward Paul.

"We are going out, you'll be fine by yourself, right?" she asked, concern noticeable in her voice.

"Yes, mother," Paul said, glaring at her.

"Wha-!" Maylene was cut off by Reji, "She is not your mother, don't talk to her like that!"

"Fine, fine." Paul answered.

"Okay, then, bye-bye!" Maylene said, walking out the door with Reji.

Just as Paul was about to shut the door, Reji popped his head back in. "What are you planning on doing while I'm gone?"

" I don't know and I don't care." Paul answered, looking bored.

"You should go out... and maybe make a new friend?" Reji said throwing a hint.

"I know what your implying, and I don't need a new friend!" Paul said, emphasizing on "friend".

"Of course you don't, you already have... what was her name? Oh yeah, Dawn!"

"What!? She is not my-my... uh, well I wouldn't exactly call her a friend!" Paul shouted, feeling a blush creeping to his face. _Please, please, please don't blush! _Luckily, his blush went away.

"Well, what about the time you carried her here?" Reji challenged.

"She fell down the hill and sprained her ankle, what was I supposed to do?"

** Flashback**

**"Piplup, wait up!" Dawn said trying to catch her piplup. She suddenly tripped and started falling down a near-by hil, screaming. **

**Paul, who had been training, heard a girl screaming. He quickly ran to the sound and saw Dawn laying in a heap, at the bottom of the Saltmine Hill. He rushed over and realized who it was. He put on a smirk and said, "Hey, you! What was your neame again? Um... Down?" Dawn looked at him and glared. **

**"My name is Da-Ow!" she had tried to get up but soon noticed that she had cuts and bruises all over her body.**

** "Are you okay?" Paul asked, his facing now showing concern. **

**"I- I think that, that I sprained my ankle." Dawn said, looking at the ground. **

**Paul sighed and helped her up, "We'll have to clean up those cuts and get your ankle checked."**

** "I don't think there is a pokemon center near, plus I can't walk." Dawn said.**

**"My house is closer, I'm sure my brother has a first aid kit somewhere.... I guess since you can't walk I could carry you?" Dawn blushed but agreed. He picked her up bridal style and rushed to his house. He knocked on the door and his brother opened it.**

** Reji looked surprised to find Paul carrying Dawn. Paul explained what happened and Reji got the first aid kit out. Paul put Dawn down on the couch and Reji bandaged her up. After awhile, she fell asleep on the couch and Paul watched over her. Reji watched from the kitchen and just smiled.**

**End Flashback**

"I don't know, but you still like her!" Reji said.

"No I d-"Paul was cut off by Maylene yelling for Reji to hurry up.

Reji looked back at Paul once more before leaving. "I'll leave you to think about it!" he said with a wink.

_There is nothing to think about, I don't like Dawn!_

_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! =D please review.**

**Oh and here are the ages:**

**Maylene: 24**

**Paul: 16**

**Reji: 25**

**Later characters:**

**Dawn: 15**

**Diana: 21**

**Derek: 18**

**Danny: 11**

**Cathy: 18**

**Robert: 22**

**Characters that you don't need the ages of, but I will still give them to you:**

**Lisa: 41**

**Jack: 43**

**Bus Driver: 35 **

**Thug (the weirdo that is in only, like, in 2 sentences): 27 **


	2. Boyfriend

**A/N: Yay! The second chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing…sadly**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed (only two people)! I get kind of sad when people don't review cuz it seems like no one likes my story. =(**

**Emphasizing is underlined. Flashbacks are Bold. Thoughts are in **_**italics**_**.**

**Second Chapter: Boyfriend**

**________________________________________________________________________**

This particular sunshiny morning made a bubbly girl even more cheerful. Ironically, her name was Dawn Sunshine.

She woke up two minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off, and rushed to the bathroom before any of her siblings could beat her to it. Dawn has an older sister, older brother, and younger brother.

At the moment, her older sister, Diana, was banging on the bathroom door begging her to hurry. Dawn wasn't listening, for she was singing in the shower.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

After Dawn had finished showering, she put on a yellow sundress. As Dawn was leaving the bathroom, she heard a loud crash coming from her room. She rushed to her room to find her brother standing over broken glass. Her diary was also on the floor. Before, it was on a shelf behind her picture of her best friends, Misty and May.

"What happened?!" Dawn asked.

"I was trying to, uh, get 'something' and I-uh, knocked the picture off the shelf…" her brother, Danny, said. He quickly grabbed her diary and ran out of the room.

"Ugh! Come back here!" Dawn said running after him.

He ran downstairs and to the kitchen, Dawn followed.

"Good Morning!" Dawn greeted her parents, she had lost sight of Danny and decided to give up on the chase. "What's for breakfast?" She asked her mother.

"Pancakes!" Her mother said enthusiastically.

"Okay…?"

"Hey folks, what's up?" Derek, Dawns older brother, asked.

"Nothing is up, please stop talking like that, son." Their father, Jack, said.

"Fine, whatever."

"So what are you two planning on doing today?" Their mother, Lisa, asked.

"I'm going out with Cathy," Derek said. Cathy was Derek's girlfriend, they had been dating for 2 years.

"You two are getting serious," Lisa said.

"Yeah, I think she's the one." Derek said.

"Ew, that was soo corny." Dawn groaned.

"Well you would say that, cuz you don't even have a boyfriend!" Derek exclaimed.

"That's only because I don't like anyone!" Dawn shouted.

"Liar, you do like someone!" Diana, who popped out of nowhere, said.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do!" Danny yelled. He had been hiding under the table. He came out from under and held up Dawn's diary. "You always write about PAUL!" Danny shouted, pointing to a page in the diary.

Dawn looked at him like he was crazy, but a light blush shown on her face. "Only cuz I hate him!" Dawn countered. **(A/N: Might I just say that, that was a lame excuse.)**

"Just to say, I've read your diary-" Diana started.

"Who hasn't?" Dawn cut her off.

Diana glared at her and continued, "I've read your diary and you once wrote that he was cute!"

"I- he, it…it was before I knew he was a jerk!" Dawn argued, her blush darkening.

"Do you really like Paul?" Jack asked.

"No!" Dawn yelled a little too quickly.

"Yeah, I reaaallyy believe that!" Danny said sarcastically.

"UGH! Why do you always tease me!?" Dawn asked.

"We aren't teasing you; we are telling you the truth!" Derek said.

"AUGHHH!!!" Dawn ran up to her room and shut the door.

_How could they think that I would like a coldhearted, emo person, like Paul!?_

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay then, 2****nd**** chapter is done.**

**Dawn and Paul will see each other soon, hopefully. **

**I probably won't update for a long time becuz of SOLs that are coming up.**

**Please Review! And Comment.**

**Thank you! =D**


End file.
